Bill it to Casa Erotica 7
by sunsetdelilah
Summary: Sam decides to watch Gabriel's Casa Erotica debut - imagine his surprise when the archangel himself decides to pop in with a more exciting proposition. Sabriel one-shot. Complete!


**Title:** Bill it to Casa Erotica 7  
**Author:** sunsetdelilah  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just play  
**Summary:** Sam decides to watch Gabriel's Casa Erotica debut - imagine his surprise when the archangel himself decides to pop in with a more exciting proposition.

* * *

Sam had always been a curious soul, and it had gotten him into pretty nasty trouble on more than one occasion. So comparatively, he figured this new discovery of his wasn't so bad. Not like it could even get anyone hurt, he reasoned to himself fairly as he confirmed his order on the motel's adult entertainment channel.

Casa Erotica Seven, billed as the first appearance of the "Wickedly Hung Hungarian" who later became one of the franchise's stars. Also known to the Winchester as the archangel Gabriel.

Sam scooted back on the bed and got comfortable, hoping this would be a better experiment than his earlier ones. He'd checked a bit of his laptop history and perused Dean's frequented sites, including Busty Asian Beauties, but it really hadn't done anything for him. Tonight, though, Dean had gone home from the bar with a blonde grad student – and just because Sam wasn't really one for one-night stands didn't mean he didn't have _needs_ – so here he was, cooped up and about to watch an archangel's porn debut.

Truth be told, Sam had always been a bit (okay, maybe more than a bit) intrigued by Gabriel. Back when he was just the Trickster to them, Sam had wanted nothing more than to kill the sonofabitch, but now that he and Dean understood what he really was and why he was hiding, he kind of empathized with the guy. He could never tell Dean, of course; his brother thought Gabriel was nothing short of a coward for hiding while the Apocalypse played out and his family prepared to slaughter one another.

Sam, though…Sam saw beyond that. He saw himself, running from a dysfunctional family and finding security and a sense of belonging at Stanford. He remembered the feeling of being torn between two worlds and the feeling of empowerment that came from turning his back on where he "belonged" to find somewhere he really, for once, fit in.

So yeah, Sam felt as though he understood Gabriel's motives a bit better than Dean. That didn't for a second mean he understood Gabriel's hedonistic streak and why in God's name he'd chosen a career in porn as one of his many hobbies. So here he was, on a Saturday night, casually downing his beer as typically cheesy music began to play and Gabriel appeared on-screen.

It was standard porn, all stunted dialogue and awkward camera angles. The girl was pretty, to be sure, in that fake-tan and surgically-augmented way, but Sam essentially ignored her. He found his attention held firmly by Gabriel, who was currently stripped from the waist up and freely groping the naked girl's breasts. He had that ridiculous moustache on and it was twitching as his ever-expressive face smirked, squinted, and waggled its eyebrows.

Sam found himself particularly taken with the parts of Gabriel he'd never seen before. The man was fit, he admitted appreciatively, eyes raking over the fuzzy, pixellated muscles of Gabriel's chest and arms. His narrow hips were still firmly ensconced in tight black jeans, and Sam absentmindedly licked around the tip of his beer bottle as he contemplated fast-forwarding until this got more interesting. The girl was moaning desperately as porn-Gabriel laid her out on a couch and began fervently sucking on her nipples. Sam didn't even notice. His gaze was on the curve of Gabriel's ass through those deliciously tight jeans…

"Am I interrupting something, kiddo?"

Sam jerked sideways on the bed, splashing beer everywhere and uttering a short string of curses as his feet got tangled in the sheets.

"What the – _Gabriel_?" Sam's eyes were wide as saucers as he peered up at Gabriel, and the archangel grinned cheekily at the blush rapidly creeping up Sam's neck and cheeks.

Gabriel sauntered over to the TV and patted it fondly. "Enjoying some of my vintage work, I see. What refined tastes you have, little Winchester." His eyebrows rose in sync. "Or should I say, freakishly large Winchester. Seriously, Sam, been eating your Wheaties or what?"

Sam was still dumbstruck. His mouth gaped a few times as he floundered for words, his eyes darting from the TV to Gabriel and back in mute horror. "I…uh, I was just…"

Gabriel held up a hand for silence. "Don't, Sam. Get up."

Not knowing what else to do, Sam disentangled his legs and rolled to his feet, feeling suddenly clumsy and large – even more so after looking down and seeing a beer stain on his white V-neck from his freakout at Gabriel's sudden appearance.

Gabriel noticed it too, and clucked his tongue in mock disapproval. "Lose the shirt, Sammy. I guess I should be apologizing for startling you, but damn, your reaction was just too precious!"

Sam grimaced but tugged his shirt off anyway; Gabriel had a point, it was in serious need of a wash now.

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" he asked finally. Now that he was over the shock of Gabriel's appearance he was free to wonder why the archangel was suddenly being so demanding.

Instead of an answer, Sam suddenly found himself peering down at Gabriel who had wasted no time in moving forward and placing himself firmly in Sam's personal space. Gabriel raised a hand and began to lazily draw his fingers over Sam's chest, nonsense shapes that Sam didn't bother to try and understand. Nevertheless, he shivered softly at Gabriel's touch, and the thought of moving back and away didn't even cross his mind.

"Sammy, I take pride in my work, and you can bet your sweet ass that I keep an eye on the two linchpins of the Apocalypse. So of course my radar pinged when you started watching my fine piece of cinema." Gabriel smirked and tweaked Sam's nipple, drawing a sharp inhale.

Sam visibly collected himself and asked – hesitantly, as though he was almost afraid of what he'd hear, "That's not an answer, Gabriel. Why did you come?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in frustration. "Y'know, for someone who's spent his life battling the things that go bump in the night, you sure can be real oblivious." He gripped Sam's belt loop in one hand and tugged him forward, bumping their hips together for emphasis. "I came here, you Neanderthal, to show you that there is simply no substitute for the real thing, up close and personal."

With that, Gabriel moved so fast that Sam didn't even have time to react before his back hit the wall of the motel with a thud. The archangel was alternating kisses and sharp little bites along Sam's collarbone and in the hollow of his neck, his fingers playfully skittering around his hipbones. Gabriel rocked upward with his hips and his cock brushed Sam's through their jeans, drawing a harsh groan from the man pinned against the wall.

"Finally, some participation from the class, Sam," Gabriel teased, his mouth now at Sam's neck, nibbling on an exposed earlobe.

"Gabriel…" Sam breathed, eyes closed. Every touch of Gabriel's lips sent a tiny electric shock straight between Sam's legs and his jeans had long ago ceased being comfortable. They were too tight - he wanted them off. He wanted Gabriel. The realization was sudden and overwhelming, and Sam's breath hitched as his hands came up and began tugging at Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel raised his arms to help Sam pull his shirt off and grinned when he tossed it away haphazardly.

His smugness was replaced with a startled noise as Sam surged forward, gripping Gabriel's torso and manhandling him onto the bed, where he proceeded to straddle him and begin fumbling impatiently with his belt buckle.

"Ooh, Sam, I seem to have disturbed your calm," Gabriel observed as he lay passively and let Sam struggle irritably with his pants, tugging at them but having trouble getting them off. Finally Sam huffed out a breath and met Gabriel's amused expression,

He arched an eyebrow. "Well? You going to help me or just lie there?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Sam, I do believe I've discovered a hidden yet adorable side of you I've never seen before."

Sam responded with a growl of frustration, which quickly turned to surprise as Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Sam's skin was flushing with desire as he found himself naked on top of an equally exposed Gabriel. He shifted forward and felt his cock brush Gabriel's with a sharp, hot shock, and gasped, "Convenient."

"You betcha," Gabriel agreed. He reached up and wound his fingers in Sam's hair, insistently pulling his head down to draw him into a crushing kiss. To Sam, Gabriel tasted sweetly of mint, and he groaned into his mouth while grinding his hips against Gabriel's.

Gabriel found himself sucking on Sam's bottom lip, grasping for Sam's cock and brushing his thumb possessively over the weeping head and silken underside.

"Gonna take you so hard, Sam," Gabriel drawled as Sam moaned deep in his throat and threw his head back at the feel of Gabriel's hands on him. He pulled away from the kiss, gripped Sam's shoulders – his hands dwarfed by the man's sheer size – and looked down with satisfaction at Sam's knees splayed, his neck beautifully flushed with need.

As soon as his eyes met Sam's, Gabriel saw reflected there his suspicions confirmed: Sam was a natural submissive. A man of Sam's size and strength, generally used to women – Gabriel knew he was used to being dominant, but it was submission he really craved. Something so few could give to him. But here, now, Gabriel was so soundly in charge that he could bat his eyelashes and have Sam trussed up like a Christmas turkey.

It would be so much more satisfying to do it the old-fashioned way, though.

Sam licked his lips and gazed up at Gabriel. "You're looking far too thoughtful," he murmured, tugging insistently at Gabriel to pull him closer.

"Just admiring the view, kiddo," he shot back with a smirk, and resisted Sam's efforts as he settled himself between Sam's spread legs. His hands went to Sam's knees, sliding gently up over his thighs and coming to rest on his hips as he bent down and made sure to catch Sam's wide eyes before tracing his tongue over the thick head of Sam's cock with tantalizing slowness.

Sam's inhale was sharply audible. Gabriel took it as encouragement and proceeded to take Sam in his mouth, far too slowly if Sam's arching, straining hips were any indication. Gabriel didn't need to exert much pressure and easily pressed down, forcing him to stay still. His tongue roamed freely over Sam's cock and he took pleasure in making as many obscene, wet sucking sounds as possible as his head bobbed. Sam's breath rose in a keening whine.

"Son of a bitch," he gasped, borrowing one of his brother's favoured phrases. Then, in a long, low, drawn-out groan, "_Gabriel_. God, more. Now, _please_."

Gabriel's fingers dug into the firm flesh at Sam's side and he growled softly. The vibrations in his mouth sent Sam writhing anew, straining with everything in him for more - always more. While Sam was still too distracted to notice much, Gabriel willed a dollop of lube into existence and slathered the fingers of one hand with it before reaching down between Sam's legs – already open, wanting, inviting him in – and stroking his tight hole.

Sam bit his lip and tossed his head to the side as Gabriel slipped one finger inside, gently, but with firm insistence. Turning his attention with difficulty from his mouth on Sam's throbbing cock and pressing a brief kiss to his hip, Gabriel looked up again. "That's right, Sam," he encouraged as he ventured another finger, his thumb now tracing wicked circles on the sensitive surrounding skin. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be thanking your lucky stars I decided you deserve better than just _watching_." He paused to lick a stripe over Sam's balls, inserting a third finger at the same time as Sam hissed and pushed down, silently demanding more.

"Jesus, Gabe…" Sam panted, "Pretty sure…your ego…unmatched in all of Heaven."

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't be too sure about that." In one smooth movement he pulled his fingers out, ignoring Sam's groan of protest, and slicked his own cock impatiently. He shifted forward on the bed so his hips were pressed to Sam's and easily manhandled Sam's thighs up and over his shoulders.

Sam, fed up with waiting, raised his arms and looped them around Gabriel's waist so that his wide palms rested on the archangel's ass, and eased him forward until the tip of his cock was nudging Sam's opening.

Gabriel saw Sam looking up eagerly through long lashes and spared a moment to wonder why the hell he hadn't done this earlier, before letting his downstairs brain take control as he plunged deep into Sam in one long, hard thrust.

Sam was Heaven – Gabriel didn't know how else to put it. Hot, tight, clenching down on him as he rocked his hips and set up an easy rhythm…

"Hell, Sam, you are fucking priceless," Gabriel moaned. Giving in to temptation, he leaned forward and bit down – _hard_ – on the exposed flesh of Sam's neck.

Sam gasped; uttered an unintelligible string of curses; roamed his hands all over Gabriel, gripping and releasing, leaving small pink half-moons in his wake as he laid mindless claim to every inch of the archangel's body. Gabriel responded by gripping Sam's cock in one hand and pumping in time with his quickening thrusts, until he was using enough force that Sam had to reach back and brace himself against the bed's headboard before he was slammed headfirst into it.

"GabrieI, I need…gonna –" Sam arched his back off the bed; clamped his thighs so tightly around Gabriel that it was suddenly a struggle to draw breath. Gabriel saw stars as he felt Sam's muscles clench down on his cock as Sam came, spilling hot over Gabriel's hand with a hoarse shout.

Gabriel's hips jerked and stuttered as he came shortly after, with Sam now gone limp in an absolutely ravishing way. His long limbs fell loosely over Gabriel's shoulders, and the archangel gripped them gently to ease them down so that he could crawl forward to straddle Sam's waist. Leaning in, he brushed a hand through Sam's tousled hair to clear it off his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sam grunted and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's neck. "Get down here, you," he drawled in a blur of pleasure. Gabriel didn't need to be told twice, bringing a softly claiming kiss to Sam's already-swollen lips – the taste of desire and satisfaction mingled like sweet cinnamon and Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss, refusing to break away until he was forced to for want of air.

_Oh yeah,_ Gabriel thought to himself with lazy satisfaction, _he'll definitely be coming back for more._ And possibly more than ever before, Gabriel found himself already looking forward to it.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud, of course.


End file.
